Exundatio, onis, f
by incitatus
Summary: Dans cette série de mini-chapitres débordera tout ce qui peut déborder: colère, chaudron, injures, ennemis, casserole... Harry et Draco dans tout ça? Ils sont au milieu de la tourmente et ils affrontent les éléments. Ou les provoquent.
1. Aulula, ae, f

**Exundatio, onis, f**

Note aux lecteurs: je poursuis, lentement mais sûrement, ma quête des trente baisers. Pour le thème "débordement", un jeu sur la sémantique, plus ou moins. Une pensée particulière pour Snakky, qui me laisse toujours des reviews de rêve, et P'tit Lion, absente pour le moment mais qui découvrira tout ça en rentrant chez elle ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui commentent, ça me donne envie d'écrire encore et encore! Merci! Et bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

**

_- Épisode premier: aulula, ae, f -_

« Mais tu peux pas faire attention, bordel!

- Mr Potter, une telle vulgarité ne saurait être tolérée pendant mon cours. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Mais, ce n'est pas...

- Et votre potion devrait être anthracite, pas gris souris, vingt points supplémentaires.

- Mais...

- Et cessez de bêler, pour l'amour du ciel! »

Harry fit taire son envie de proférer jurons et insultes, qui lui auraient sans doute valu une centaine de points et une heure de retenue pour chaque soir du restant de l'année scolaire. Le ricanement mesquin de Malfoy derrière lui ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur. Il était sûr... non, il _savait_ que c'était Malfoy qui avait fait le coup. Il avait vu sa main faire glisser les trois pétales de camomille qui avaient fait virer sa potion au gris souris. Évidemment, Snape n'avait rien vu, ou rien voulu voir.

Ce coup-ci, il intercepta la main criminelle à temps. Il écrasa le poignet de Malfoy sur le bord de la table, tâchant de lui faire lâcher la queue de rat lyophilisée qu'il avait tenté d'ajouter à sa potion.

« Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, Malfoy! chuchota-t-il précipitamment.

- Et toi tu lâches mon bras, ou j'appelle le professeur Snape.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir... »

Et Harry tordit le poignet coupable. Malfoy glapit de douleur. Lorsque Snape tourna la tête dans leur direction, il était trop tard. Il avait vu Harry relâcher prestement le bras de Draco. Il n'avait pas vu – ou pas voulu voir – Draco lâcher discrètement la queue de rat dans le chaudron. Harry jura. Le chaudron bouillonna. Snape punit. Malfoy ricana. Le chaudron déborda.


	2. Ira, ae, f

**Exundatio, onis, f**

Note aux lecteurs: chapitre deuxième, court également, comme le veut mon manque d'inspiration et parce que c'est joli quand c'est petit (allez donc lire le recueil "Small is beautiful" d'Archea et vous verrez de quoi je parle). Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Épisode deuxième: ira, ae, f -  
_

C'était peut-être la douzième fois ce jour-là qu'il croisait Malfoy dans les couloirs. Ou plutôt, c'était sans doute la douzième fois que cet abruti et sa clique réussissaient à se retrouver sur son chemin. Juste le jour où il s'était fait enguirlander par Hermione et où il avait promis de ne pas réagir aux attaques des Serpentards. Juste le jour où sa meilleure amie lui avait fait jurer de ne pas se laisser déborder par sa colère, de se dominer, « pour lui montrer que tu es plus intelligent que lui, » avait-elle affirmé, sûre de ces bons principes.

Croiser cette bandes d'idiots n'était pas un problème en soi. Non, le problème c'étaient les ricanements et les petites remarques qu'ils lançaient à chaque rencontre soit-disant fortuite. Le simple agacement de Harry s'était mué en véritable énervement lorsqu'il avait entendu le gloussement de Parkinson pour la cinquième fois de la journée, au détour du couloir des enchantements, au moment-même où le portrait d'une sœur dominicaine lui faisait une remarque désobligeante sur sa démarche.

Il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Hermione avait disparu, entraînée par un Ron affamé vers la grande salle. Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis pour le repas, quand surgit derrière lui un ricanement.

Malfoy.

Encore.

Mais seul cette fois-ci. Harry inspira profondément, prenant sur lui pour ne pas hurler insultes et insanités.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? »

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un nouveau ricanement. Harry tourna le dos à la source de son énervement et se mit en marche. Malfoy le suivit.

De petites remarques, une séries de piques l'agacèrent – l'attaquèrent – alors, comme un essaim de taons s'attaque à un cheval dans le pré. Sous peu, Harry le sentait, il allait ruer. Le cœur lui remontait dans la gorge, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa vue se brouillait. Il accéléra.

Soudain, une parole fendit l'air, purement méchante, purement gratuite. Comme une insulte. Pire même. Harry ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Sa colère déborda.


	3. Hostis, is, m

**Exundatio, onis, f**

Notes aux lecteurs: bon, ce troisième épisode - minuscule lui aussi - est encore un peu plus pourri que les autres. J'ai tâché de me souvenir du tome 7 dans ses détails, mais bon, tout n'est pas forcément en place. Il fallait pourtant que les ennemis débordent. Alors ils ont débordé, mais le résultat n'est pas probant. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**

_- Épisode troisième: hostis, is, m_ -

L'ennemi était partout. Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchaient désespérément le dernier Horcrux. Ils cherchaient depuis longtemps déjà, et le temps leur était compté. Partout autour, l'ennemi.

Les Serpentards avaient fui, avant même le début de la bataille, marchant dans les pas du fier Horace Slughorn. Les valeureux Gryffondors avaient observé le spectacle, dégoûtés – écœurés même. Harry avait cherché le regard du professeur, mais ses yeux apeurés étaient restés fixés au sol. Puis le trio avait repris ses recherches, avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Ils tâchaient d'ignorer ceux qui tombaient, parce qu'ils devaient continuer à avancer.

Quand Harry s'était rappelé le diadème de la Salle sur Demande, ils s'y étaient précipités. Et ils avaient croisé Malfoy et ses deux acolytes. Les vieilles rancœurs et anciennes rancunes avaient refait surface. Le feu avait été déclenché. Ils avaient failli y rester.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry avait sauvé Malfoy et Goyle. En fait, si, il savait pourquoi. Il avait beau les détester, jamais il n'aurait pu vivre en sachant qu'il avait laisser mourir quelqu'un qui appelait à l'aide désespérément. Et même s'il avait râlé, Ron ressentait probablement la même chose.

Lorsqu'il ressortirent et que la salle eut disparu dans des volutes noires de fumée, ils n'en menaient pas large. Les deux reptiles se faufilèrent dans la cohue et disparurent, probablement partis se terrer dans un trou. La bataille faisait rage. Une explosion leur fit reprendre conscience du danger. Ils se précipitèrent dans un couloir. Un mangemort les assaillit sur leur gauche. Puis deux autres sur leur droite. Malfoy était parmi eux. À coup sûr, c'était lui qui avait signalé leur position. Harry grinça des dents. Para un sort. Lança un _protego_ qui vola en éclat. D'autres mangemorts arrivèrent. L'ennemi les déborda.

Harry se réveilla.


	4. Cucuma, ae, f

**Exundatio, onis, f**

Note aux lecteurs: épisode quatre, qui n'est pas beaucoup mieux que les autres. Je poste parce que c'est écrit, et que je n'ai rien de mieux à vous proposer pour l'instant. Et je préfère ne pas faire de promesses que je ne tiendrai pas. Sinon, sachez que cette histoire n'est pas encore passée par les mains expertes de ma bêta-lectrice, alors les chapitres postés sons susceptibles de changements. Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

_- Épisode quatrième: cucuma, ae, f -_

« Harry!

- Oui chérie?

- Je vais chez la voisine, je reviens dans quelques minutes. N'oublie pas la casserole qui est sur le feu! »

Ginny referma la porte. Le silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Elle était en vacances pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait, et elle avait prévu de passer une semaine chez elle, avec lui. Pour profiter du temps qu'elle avait, avait-elle déclaré.

Lorsqu'on frappa trois coups à l'entrée, il pensa qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Il soupira et traîna ses pieds nus dans le vestibule. Il ouvrit la porte, et sa mâchoire faillit tomber sur le tapis rapporté d'Égypte par son beau-frère.

« Malfoy?

- De toute évidence, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je peux rentrer? Je n'ai pas très envie qu'on me voie ici. »

Presque inconsciemment, Harry s'écarta pour laisser passer le visiteur. Et c'est en mode automatique qu'il lui proposa un café. Le café est une boisson magique: offrez-en une tasse à votre pire ennemi et vous pourrez discuter sans vous entretuer. Le café est sans aucun doute le ciment de toutes les bases d'une société qui se veut civilisée et policée. Et pour l'heure, le café empêcherait Harry de sauter à la gorge de son visiteur matinal.

En fait, Draco était venu pour remercier. La guerre était finie et il n'avait pas oublié son geste – ou plutôt _les_ gestes – que Harry avait fait pour le sauver lui, ainsi que sa famille, lors des procès. Sans parler des deux fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie, lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Bref, Draco Malfoy remerciait Harry Potter.

Harry écoutait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il contempla son hôte sans rien dire. Il observa la gêne évidente qui sourdait dans ses yeux. Il l'écouta. Il ne put répondre. Il en oublia le lait sur le feu. La casserole déborda.


	5. Lacrima, ae, f

**Exundatio, onis, f**

Note aux lecteurs:bien, bien, bien. Voici le dernier chapitre déjà écrit. Pour la suite, il faudra peut-être (à moins que le RER ne m'apporte inspiration et paix intérieure) attendre plus longtemps pour les suivants. Je n'ai toujours pas eu de correction de ma chère bêta, mais je pense que le "JE KIFFE" envoyé par mail en majuscules me donne l'aval pour continuer à poster. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

- _Épisode cinquième: lacrima, ae, f -_

Harry était rentré plus tôt ce soir-là. Depuis plusieurs jours, Ginny paraissait préoccupée quand elle revenait du travail. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle rentrait de plus en plus tard, se réveillait en pleine nuit, avait la tête ailleurs, et Harry était inquiet. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se passait. Or il connaissait l'entêtement de Ginny. C'est pourquoi il était dans la cuisine, alors que la soirée commençait à peine.

Avec un peu de chance, elle cracherait le morceau avec le noyau de l'olive qui ornait les hors-d'œuvre. Sinon, il pouvait toujours espérer qu'elle craquerait lors du traditionnel flottement, entre le moment où l'on débarrasse les assiettes et celui où l'on apporte le dessert. Harry comptait aussi sur la bonne bouteille de vin français que Ron lui avait offerte lorsqu'il était rentré de son voyage avec Hermione. Dans le pire des cas, il y avait toujours la liqueur de tante Muriel dans le bahut.

Depuis que la guerre était finie, il avait été heureux de vivre ici, avec elle. Elle était devenue sa raison de vivre, comme il aimait le dire niaisement. Avant, il vivait pour tuer Voldemort, et désormais, pour fonder une famille avec Ginny Weasley. Facile. Trop facile. Vision naïve des choses. C'est ce qu'Hermione ne cessait de lui répéter. Il n'avait jamais vécu _pour_ tuer Voldemort. Et fonder une famille relevait d'un choix personnel, non d'un destin quelconque. Mais Harry était buté. Au moins autant que sa fiancée.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle arriva ce soir-là, qu'elle vit la table mise dans le salon avec effarement, qu'elle lui annonça qu'elle le quittait, parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, Harry s'effondra sans mot dire. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle lui cachait sa nouvelle rencontre. Un mois qu'elle lui dissimulait la vérité. À ce moment-là, Harry oublia les paroles d'Hermione, les excuses de Ginny. Il n'avait plus de but dans la vie. Il ne servait plus à rien. Ses yeux brillèrent, ses cils se mouillèrent. Les larmes débordèrent.


	6. Poculum, i, n

**Exundatio, onis, f**

Note aux lecteurs: voici le chapitre six, qui n'a finalement pas été écrit dans le RER, mais du fond de mon canapé, puisque je n'ai pas le droit de marcher (entorse oblige). La fin devrait approcher, normalement... reste plus qu'à trouver le moyen de caser un baiser là-dedans (et plus si affinités). Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Épisode sixième: pocculum, i, n -_

C'était Draco qui l'avait ramassé à la cuiller, dans le couloir de son appartement. Apparemment, il était arrivé quelques heures après le départ de Ginny. Harry était toujours assis par terre, apathique. Une vraie chiffe, avait alors songé Draco en le saisissant à bras le corps pour le traîner tant bien que mal dans le canapé du salon.

Harry ne semblait pas avoir noté l'identité de celui qui se trouvait chez lui, alors qu'il n'était plus lui-même, qu'il se lamentait sur son sort, qu'il traitait la vie de chienne et tout ce que fait habituellement une personne désespérée – ou, comme dans le cas présent, – qui vient de se faire larguer. Draco était plutôt embarrassé, et ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans une telle situation.

Finalement, il résolut d'aller préparer du café. Mais une fois dans la cuisine, il ne sut comment traiter la machine étrange qui semblait être programmée pour faire ce genre de tâche, et il était nul en sort ménagers. De plus, il ne savait pas où trouver les ingrédients de base pour ce genre de recette. Après tout, il n'était pas chez lui. Et lui vivait encore chez sa mère, au Manoir, avec une nuée d'elfes de maison à ses ordres.

Pendant que Harry fixait en silence le bout de ses chaussures, toujours figé dans le canapé du salon, Draco farfouilla un peu à droite à gauche. Avisant le bahut, il l'ouvrit, et y découvrit quelque chose qui ferait bien l'affaire: une bouteille de spiritueux qui avait l'air assez raide pour désinfecter n'importe quelle plaie. Ça irait bien pour un cœur ouvert, pensa-t-il cyniquement.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la table basse. Déposa un petit verre en cristal près du bord. D'un plop sonore déboucha la bouteille. Il emplit doucement le verre.

« Draco? »

Draco, surpris, leva les yeux. Sa main trembla. La liqueur sursauta. Le verre déborda.


	7. Cor, cordis, n

**Exundatio, onis, f**

Note aux lecteurs: non, non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés. Je n'ai fait que partir en vacances, et après ça, j'ai été très occupée par mon déménagement. Cet épisode est marqué par le retour de ma bêta, sans laquelle vous auriez eu un chapitre tout-pourri. Un grand merci, au passage, à EleaDeLune, qui a reviewé chaque chapitre avec patience et application! Que serait un auteur sans ses lecteurs? Bonne lecture à tous! (NB: ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour la fin, s'il-vous-plaît. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...)

* * *

_- Épisode septième: cor, cordis, n -  
_

Draco fit mine d'aller chercher un torchon, ou quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir à éponger la liqueur répandue sur la table. Au passage, il attrapa un second verre. Pour lui. Parce qu'il en avait besoin, s'il voulait surmonter cette dure épreuve.

« Draco? »

Et voilà Potter qui recommençait. Comme pour lui assurer que, non, il ne s'était pas trompé la première fois, qu'il avait bien entendu ce « Draco » incongru. Pour répondre à cet appel insistant – et parce qu'on lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser seul un être dans le désarroi – Draco marmonna un vague « ouiqueskya » qui, il l'espérait de tout cœur, ne serait pas compris par son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » hoqueta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Draco emplit son verre de liqueur. De la prune, d'après l'odeur qu'il pouvait distinguer derrière celle, acre et forte, de l'alcool. Il le vida d'un trait, toussa, essuya la larme qui pointait au coin de son œil, et emplit son verre une deuxième fois.

« Tu devrais boire, Potter. »

Potter obtempéra.

Le niveau de la bouteille avait baissé du tiers, ce qui était énorme compte tenu de la teneur en alcool des eaux de vie familiales. Les deux petits verres à liqueur gisaient, vides, sur la table basse. Draco, vautré sans aucune élégance sur le tapis, regardait d'un œil légèrement vitreux Harry qui, toujours assis dans le canapé, babillait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Son estomac commençait à protester contre le traitement qu'on lui avait infligé. Draco passa une main paresseuse sur son ventre douloureux.

Harry se tut. Il observa Draco. Puis sans prévenir, il descendit de son canapé. Il s'agenouilla sur le tapis. Draco, l'esprit brumeux mais pressentant une catastrophe arriver, se redressa sur son séant. Harry continua son approche titubante.

Il posa sa main gauche sur son épaule. Draco tressaillit. Il posa sa main droite sur sa nuque. Draco frissonna. Harry se pencha. Draco ne se sentait pas très bien. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui à la vue de ce visage si proche. Harry l'embrassa. Draco trembla. Son cœur déborda.

Son estomac aussi.


	8. Contumelia, ae, f

**Exundatio, onis, f**

Note aux lecteurs: bien, puisque j'étais en pleine conversation msn avec ma bêta, j'en ai profité pour achever mon "oeuvre". Je vous préviens, j'ai modifié le rating. Ici **le M** ne **prévient** pas d'une scène outrageusement pornographique, mais surtout **d'une vulgarité assez prononcée et recherchée** (un peu de violence en outre, de la nudité et des contacts rapprochés sont à prévoir également). Si vous êtes sensibles, abstenez-vous donc. Si cela risquait d'outrager certains lecteurs qui lisaient jusque-là pour le style léché (si tant est qu'il y ait un quelconque style dans ce que j'écris), sachez qu'il peut y avoir une poétique de l'injure! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

_- Ultime épisode: contumelia, ae, f -  
_

Une semaine après, Harry était de nouveau assis dans son canapé. De nouveau il parlait de tout et de rien à un Draco installé sur le tapis, non loin d'une auréole un peu plus sombre qu'il avait laissée lors de sa visite précédente, souvenir d'un épisode mouvementé et peu glorieux de sa vie. Il avait accepté l'invitation douteuse de Harry – qui voulait à tout prix se faire pardonner son acte malheureux – non sans avoir hésité de longues heures durant.

Sur la table basse, un sympathique petit kir avait remplacé l'eau de vie abrasive de la tante Muriel, et deux bols remplis qui de biscuits au sésame, qui d'olives noires, accompagnaient gentiment l'apéritif. Seulement, lorsqu'ils vinrent à bout de la bouteille de vin blanc, Harry commençait à avoir les joues roses, ses yeux brillaient et son discours perdait peu à peu le semblant de cohérence qu'il avait au départ. Il ne faisait guère attention à son interlocuteur, tout absorbé qu'il était par ses pensées. Aussi, lorsque Draco s'écria « Bouse de dragon! », prit-il l'insulte pour lui.

Vexé comme un pou, il répliqua aussitôt par une bordée d'injures. Abruti toi-même, tête de con, enfoiré, bougnoule, connard, duchnoc, pauv' tache, bouffon, tarlouze... autant d'insultes que Draco, en bon sang pur qu'il était, ne comprit pas. Mais l'agressivité de son opposant était telle que son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Qui t'a permis de m'insulter, fils de Sang-de-Bourbe!

- Et toi, face de pet, insulte pas ma mère!

- Je fais ce que je veux, fumier d'hippogriffe!

- Fils de mangemort!

- Et alors? T'es vraiment con comme un chaudron sans fond, mon pauvre.

- Couille-molle! Empaffé!

- Ah oui? C'est ce qu'on va voir... »

Aussitôt, Draco opéra un rapprochement stratégique avec l'ennemi. Dans sa furie, Harry s'était levé lui aussi. Ils en vinrent aux mains, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais déjà les pensées de Harry avaient dévié de sa colère première. Ses mains se faisaient baladeuses. Draco, dans le feu de l'action, continuait sa litanie.

« Et ben alors, tu as perdu ta langue, espèce de gouappe (1)? »

Pour lui prouver qu'il se trompait, Harry lui fourra la pièce à conviction dans la bouche.

« Va te faire foutre.

- Tu manques d'originalité. T'es vraiment une tourte (2) quand tu t'y mets. »

Pour lui donner tort, Harry le déshabilla d'un sort informulé. Draco se retrouva sans défense.

Goujat.

Lopette.

Ordure.

Les insultes fusaient. Les corps luttaient avec acharnement. Ils s'embrassaient, se griffaient, se caressaient, se mordaient. Les insultes pleuvaient. Ils étaient nus. Ils s'excitaient à coups d'injures et d'insanités. Les insultes débordaient.

* * *

(1) gouappe (gouape): voyou vicieux, débauché, type de voyou ambigu

(2) variation sorcière de « quiche »


End file.
